To Love A Demon
by Vannaluv
Summary: A human by the named Sebastian Michaelis was deeply in love with Ciel Phantomhive until his sudden death. Ciel, grief-stricken, faces another tragedy when his parents are murdered. Wanting revenge, he summons his deceased beloved one unintentionally. However, Sebastian has come to him in the form of a demon now, and he has long forgotten how to love. Picked up from ady.t.X
1. Chapter 1- Ashes to Ashes

Here's the tale of a tragic romance between two humans named Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis. Though they loved each other ever so dearly, little did they know that fate would not be on their side one day...

Ciel Phantomhive was of a wealthy family whom supported him in every decision he made. One day, he would become head of the Phantomhive estates, one of the most prestigious toy companies in the world. Having close connections to the Queen, this noble family was indeed one of the most powerful ones in England.

Sebastian Michaelis was quite the opposite. He didn't have a family and never knew them. Living in the streets, he had done more than his share of sins by stealing and to the extent of hurting people.

One day, as if tied by a red string of fate, the two met. It was not the most romantic meeting, but Ciel took the man in as his butler, approved by his generous parents. Sebastian graciously served only Ciel in particular and stood by his side at all times. Was he the perfect butler? Far from it. But in Ciel's eyes, he was impeccable. The same could be said for Sebastian's view of his young master in his eyes.

The two grew closer and closer within an year, maybe even less. Confessing their love to one another, life couldn't be more perfect and simple to them.

Being of different statuses, they had to keep their affections towards one another a secret. Never the less, their love for one another grew stronger and stronger...till that one fateful day.

"I love you shorty."

The younger child of fourteen pouted. "You know I hate you when you use that nickname!"

The older man of twenty chuckled. "I doubt you could ever hate me", he said smoothly.

"You're right. I can't."

"You know something?"

"What?"

"I can't ever hate you either."

"I love you Sebastian Michaelis."

"I love you too, Ciel Phantomhive."

Ciel reminisced one of the many good times he had ever spent with his love as he wept onto his bed sheets. No comfort could and would be given him tonight by anyone and everyone. Not even his favorite dessert could make him stop crying. It seemed that with every passing hour, his heart would break just a little more each time.

"Dammit", he whispered at first before saying more loudly, "dammit!"

Language like that was not tolerated in that household, but would it do any good to say anything to the boy now?

"Why did you have to go?" Ciel whispered to nothing, though he would have wished for an answer back to him more than anything. "Why Sebastian? Why did you have to go!"

One fateful trip on a carriage on a thunderous day was enough to kill the butler. The horses, frightened by a the sound of the thunder that struck close by, ran out of control. The carriage, most unfortunately, went backwards and fell off a nearby cliff.

Ciel called it a curse while his parents said it was a blessing that Ciel himself wasn't in the carriage. Sebastian had just dropped the boy off from the carriage at his cousin's mansion, the Midford's. Why couldn't he have just gone down with his love instead? That would make his wounds less painful if he were dead.

Tis the fate of the forbidden love between them.

The funeral was not a big occasion since so little knew the butler. Imperfect, yet perfect in the eye of the young noble. However, this was just the beginning of a tragedy set forth for this young boy of fourteen. In only a short while after the death of his butler, the young boy will become the earl of the Phantomhive mansion...

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Ashes to ashes and dust to dust...", the priest recited solemnly as many of the nobles of England, including the Queen herself, stood around the grand tombstones of the Lord and Mistress of the the Phantomhive estates.

As bad luck would have it, Ciel was in town when someone broke into the mansion, killing off his parents. No one knew who killed them, but the only clue was a single white feather left behind, which meant nothing to the broken boy.

To everyone else, he had become more hard-shelled and concealed himself from the world. He became much more colder and never smiled. He had forgotten how to do so...

The death of his loved one wounded his soul to almost the breaking point. The death of his parents added salt, vinegar, and anything more painful to his already broken soul. There was simply no use for it any longer in his eyes. Revenge was the only solution.

But look at him! He was just a little, helpless child in anybody's eyes. He knew it himself...he was weak, helpless, and broken. He may be the head of the Phantomhive estates, but he was still a young boy.

Better to end his life now...

Sitting on his bed, the boy held a gun shakily in one hand. He had never used one in his entire life before, lest he had ever touched one. The cold metal felt just right in his hands as he gripped it, putting one hand on the trigger.

Slowly, he pointed the gun towards his forehead and closed his eyes. This was it.

"Goodbye", he whispered to no one.

Instantly, he pulled the trigger.

BANG!

His eyes shot open, only seeing darkness. Something was not right...he had heard the shot, but felt nothing. He felt no blood dripping down from his forehead, where he had pointed the gun.

Blinking five times fast, the boy found that the darkness would not lift. Perhaps this is what eternal rest was? Was he truly dead?

"Have you summoned me?"

A cold, sly voice came out of nowhere, but Ciel didn't react or show any emotion as he continued to look around for it. Though the voice was cold, it was extremely familiar and strangely welcoming.

"Who are you?" the young boy dared to ask.

"A demon you have summoned through your soul."

"M-My soul?"

The voice chuckled darkly. "Full of revenge...such a worthy, tasty soul. I wish to offer my service to you. I can avenge the death of your parents."

Up to this point, all Ciel wanted to do was dismiss the omnious "demon", but paused at this sentence. "A-Avenge?"

"That is correct. I can fulfill your revenge...in exchange for your soul."

2h ago"Do it."

"Are you absolutely sure? Once you've done so, you will never be allowed to step into the gates of paradise", the voice trailed on, snickering lightly.

"Gates of paradise? If I am able to summon a creature so far beyond those gates, I wouldn't be allowed no matter what. Suicide is the greatest sin a human can do, I did knowing so."

"Very well...I shall serve by your side till your revenge is complete."

"And then you shall have my soul", Ciel said impatiently to the voice. "But first..."

"Yes?"

The boy's curiosity got the better of him. "I demand that you show yourself!"

The voice chuckled coldly. "Show myself? But I believe you have seen me...Ciel Phantomhive."

"W-What do you mean?" Ciel asked, his voice cracking slightly. "W-What are you saying? I've known no demons in my entire life!"

"Allow me to introduce myself before I place the mark of our contract upon you", the voice said slyly. A cold presence came nearer towards Ciel though he could see nothing but darkness, except for those two unforgettable glowing red eyes...

The blue haired boy shivered as he felt one cold hand being placed over his right eye as his left eye widened at the familiar touch, a touch that he had once felt so warm but was somehow chilling now. The raven hair of this demon blended with the darkness surrounding them, but Ciel could still make out the outline of this creature. He barely got to have one full look of this demon he would be contracted to, but that split second was enough for him to gasp before screaming an excruciating pain which filled his lungs.

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis...and I shall serve as your loyal butler."

Another scream came out of Ciel's mouth, but from both physical and mental pain. He screamed till he couldn't hear himself scream. He screamed till everything around him seemed to disappear. He scream till he was sure he was unconscious. Anyone but you...

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

**Okay, so, this is the first time I've ever picked up a story, so you know... But I'll let you know when I start writing. This part is from the original story.**


	2. Chapter 2-I Will Figure You Out

He didn't want to awaken. The feel of his bed...his senses were slowly and most unfortunately coming back to him. The pain in his eye was long gone, but he still had the tendency to cry out in pain. Correction, he couldn't cry anymore. He had long forgotten how to cry, either that or he had run out of tears to cry.

"It's time to wake up, young master."

Instantly, Ciel pulled the covers off of himself, throwing them to the floor. He squinted at the amount of light that flooded into the room, but his eyes somehow adjusted almost right away.

His fears were correct.

The sight of Sebastian Michaelis smirking down at him was enough to stir him up as he flew right out of bed and onto his newly demon butler.

"What the hell is it?!" he hissed, though his words did not seem to have the least amount of effect on Sebastian. "What the hell is going on?!"

"Master", came a calm sigh in response to the boy's aggression. "I've prepared breakfast. Now if you would be so kind and get back onto your bed like a mature earl, I shall dress you swiftly before serving you some tea and scones."

Tea and scones...Ciel's eyes widened. His favorite breakfast.

The boy slowly sat back onto his bed as he observed "Sebastian" carefully. Same features: same hair style, same thin figure, same everything. Except for those eyes, the red glow to them was only those of a demon's eyes.

Deception was the first thing to cross Ciel's mind as he watched the butler skillfully pour tea into a cup neatly and flawlessly.

The real Sebastian was much less graceful...

The real Sebastian had human eyes rather than glowing red ones...

The real Sebastian smiled rather than smirked.

"You're not him", Ciel muttered under his breath, capturing the attention of the butler.

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind", he snapped. The demon merely shrugged and held out the cup of tea. The smell was so extravagant and fresh that Ciel struggled to keep a steady balance holding it as he eyed the butler. Earl Grey Tea...his favorite tea.

"Is the tea to your liking?"

Ciel flinched at how cold his voice sounded. It still had the same, smooth sound but was very different. It simply couldn't be the same person. It just couldn't be!

The young earl nodded as he took a sip from it, cursing at himself for enjoying it. The man watched his master with emotionless eyes as he drank from his cup. Such a soul...almost perfectly delectable from scratch, but it can be cultivated into a feast to last for a good amount of centuries. Such a feast that any others would kill for.

Once the boy finished his tea, Sebastian took it and set it down. He walked back over to the bed side and started to dress the boy from his nightwear into his daily clothing, still showing no emotion. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out an eye patch, holding it out for Ciel to see.

"What the-"

"To cover our contract mark which resides on your right eye, my lord", he said as he began tying the patch over his eye.

A loud silence took over the room afterwards. Not a word from both, which disturbed Ciel the most. At last, Sebastian got up and began walking out of the room without saying anything as he carried the tray with the empty cup of tea in one hand. He stopped, however, before he closed the door behind him.

"I'm not who you think I am", Sebastian said just as Ciel opened his mouth to say something. "I'll see you when I've prepared your lunch."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

**So, this is where I start writing. You'll probably be able to tell... :)**

Sebastian didn't come for a while. Ciel waited for a moment before realizing there were still hours before lunch.

"Dammit. I'm going to lose my mind with all this confusion. Best to pretend he doesn't even resemble my Sebastian."

He went on with his day. But, somehow, he couldn't stop thinking about Sebastian, old and new.

Old Sebastian wasn't perfect. He had those weird quirks that made Ciel love him even more. But, this Sebastian seemed to have no flaws. He did everything smoothly, gracefully. They couldn't be the same person.

And then there was what he said. "I'm not who you think I am." What did he mean by that? Ciel couldn't take all these questions. He needed to distract himself.

Luckily, that was the moment Sebastian chose to knock on the door. "Master?"

"Come in, Sebastian." Ciel was hoping for an appointment to get his mind out of everything.

"I have taken the liberty of hiring some extra help when you were working. Would you like me to send them in?"

"Of course. One at a time."

Sebastian nodded and left the room. Seconds later, a boy with bright green eyes entered. Afterwards, a girl with red eyes, much like Sebastian's which Ciel ordered to be covered by spectacles. Lastly, a man who seemed to always have a cigarette between his teeth.

They had too much happiness. They seemed to be glad to work here. In this wretched place, where everyone he loved had died. Yes, such a nice place to live.

Once the last servant left, he sat for a moment. Bored, he called to Sebastian using their 'bond.' "Sebastian."

Moments later, Sebastian stood in front of him.

"You're late." He couldn't help but frown at the strange demon in front of him.

"Of course. I apologize, Young Master."

Ciel stared at him. Deciding he didn't care what this demon thought of him, he unleashed his questions. "What did you mean by 'you're not who I think you are?'"

"I believe you know quite well, my Lord."

"No. No, I don't."

Sebastian sighed, "I am not the Sebastian you used to know. Not anymore."

Ciel stared at him.

"What in the world are you talking about, demon?"

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Sebastian looked at the small boy in front of him. Short, with blue hair, and ocean blue eyes. Could he really not know?

"Nothing, Young Master. Please do not worry yourself with my odd words. If you wish nothing else, I will finish preparing lunch."

Ciel nodded, figuring out that Sebastian was done talking about the matter. "Fine."

Sebastian gave him a slight bow, a smirk forming on his face as he walked out of the room. "Goodbye, shorty."

Ciel froze. What just happened? Did he just call him shorty? A pet name only his Sebastian calls him. It has to be a coincidence, right?

"Dammit! That bloody demon is messing with my head!" Ciel made a vow then and there. _I will figure you out, Sebastian Michaelis. No matter what._

_0~0~0~0~0~0_

**_Alrighty then, chapter 2 is up! Hope you all like this story so far. V_**


	3. Please Read

**So.**

I'm sorry. Really sorry. I suck beyond sucking and I should've updated all of these a long time ago.

I've recently moved, and gotten accounts on different websites like Ao3, and of course my Wattpad. I'll give you the usernames for those if you like, since I have multiple accounts on each, but only one I post with.

I can't really write this many in progress stories, so I've decided that on each website I will focus on one. I posted a poll here to see which one you guys want, and if I don't get any answers on that, I'll randomly choose.

I won't be posting any new stories until I've finished all the ones I've already posted. I'll work in order from most to least votes, or in the case no one votes, most to least followers.

If I had better focus, I would try and do all of them, but it's not working out, so this is what I'm going to do.

I'll be posting for whatever story starting on November 11, and it will be updated every Friday after that. Sorry again.

**Please vote for the poll, so I know what you guys want.**

_**~Vannaluv**_


	4. Results

**Alright. The order has been set! I'll be continuing my stories in this order:**

**1: To Love a Demon- A human by the named Sebastian Michaelis was deeply in love with Ciel Phantomhive until his sudden death. Ciel, grief-stricken, faces another tragedy when his parents are murdered. Wanting revenge, he summons his deceased beloved one unintentionally. However, Sebastian has come to him in the form of a demon now, and he has long forgotten how to love. Picked up from DayDreamingStill**

**2: Dirty Little Secrets- Alexander Lightwood. An 18 year old millionaire. Magnus Bane. His 22 year old CEO. Alec does something no one would expect from the shy, quiet, boy. What happens when Alec's truth "comes out?" Malec.**

**3: Different- Clarissa Fray. The weird kid. The one who no one likes. The freak. William Herondale. The most popular guy in school. The hottest guy most girls have ever set eyes on. The player. What happens when a freak crosses paths with a player? Cill**

**4: Brother and Sister- Clary and Jonathan are not separated and Jocelyn takes them both. They are raised not knowing about shadowhunters. Jonathan is Clary's overprotective brother. And what happens to them once they find who they REALLY are? CLACE, and CILL (Clary x Will). It's a crossover but I left it here because I don't want anyone confused...**

**5: FROSTbitten- Elsa, a figure skater, has her heart set on Jack, a hockey player. But, when Jack leaves for college will Elsa follow him or stay? Who will they meet? What's in store for them? Jack x Elsa (Jelsa)**

**6: Reincarnated- Ciel's manor had been burned down again. This time, he didn't rebuild it. He moved into the Macken Manor, meets the ghost of Jim Macken, and falls in love. Jim tells Ciel that there is a way for him to gain a body, and Ciel can't believe it. He just has to make Jim's reincarnation fall in love with him. But how is he going to make this broken and bratty blond fall in love with him?**

**7: Cheater- Cam thought Claire was cheating. But, he ends up making a big mistake. Will he be to late? Will Claire find someone else? Will Cam ever get over her? Rated T. :P**

**8: Injured Butterfly- When Alois Trancy is brought back to life in the 21st century, he is full of anger and sadness. He finds a way to vent it. Murder. Yes, Alois Trancy has become a serial killer. What happens when our dear demon watchdog has to catch the Butterfly Killer?**

**9: Is Feeling Worth It?- In a world full of people, there are those of us who wonder if we should even feel. They aren't sure if we have to at all. Through those people we find out if feeling is truly worth the heartache.**

**I'm sorry if you aren't happy with the order. I hope you'll check out some of these other stories as well! I may add small updates to the other stories, but I'll mainly follow this order. Thank you to everyone who voted! I'll start with the first update on Friday.**

**Love ya, Unimonkeys!**

_**~Vannaluv**_


	5. Chapter 3- Going to be Interesting

The short boy with strawberry blond hair didn't know what he expected when he made it out of his imprisonment. It definitely wasn't a tall man with dark hair and crimson eyes.

"Hello. I'd like to offer you a job."

"A-A job?"

A thin smirk spread across the man's lips.

"Indeed."

**0~0~0~0~0~0**

Mey-Rin was not expecting a gloved hand to break her concentration as she aimed the rifle at the man's head.

"You seem to possess great skill."

A tall, dark-haired man, with crimson red eyes looked at her, a seemingly innocent smile spread across thin lips.

**0~0~0~0~0~0**

Bardroy glanced around him. The only survivor. He was the only one left.

A noise caused him to glance over. A tall man dressed in black stood there, red eyes focused on Bard.

"Hello."

**0~0~0~0~0~0**

The young turquoise eyed boy followed the tall man, who he now knew as Sebastian, down the hall in complete awe.

"It's amazing!"

Sebastian had said nothing in response, though his lips quirked upwards in an amused smirk.

He led him into a room, asking him to wait a moment, as he got a few others.

The boy with strawberry blond locks stood in the room, long after the man had left, scared to even touch anything.

_I'll only break things. _

He unconsciously touched the back of his neck, fingers rubbing at the mark forever inscripted into his skin.

**S-012.**

He was not a person. He was but a test subject. A guinea pig for all those needles filled with strange liquids and toxins.

But maybe this is his chance to be a real person, if not true in the real world, at least it could be in his mind.

**0~0~0~0~0~0**

Mey-Rin silently followed after the dark haired man, known as Sebastian.

She didn't say a single word and neither did he, as she scoped out the manor, which was quite impressive, not that she would ever admit a word of it to anyone who asked her.

She was led into a room, with a young boy standing there, and she allowed herself to wonder for just a moment why he wasn't sitting in one of the few chairs placed in the room.

"If you wouldn't mind waiting here, I'll return shortly."

He left her there, with the boy whose turquoise eyes managed to shine, yet be so empty at the same time.

The boy hadn't spoken to her, but she felt the need to say something, as his curious gaze landed on her.

"My name is Mey-Rin."

His eyes widened, as if shocked that she had said something to him, before a small smile spread across his lips.

"Nice to meet you!"

"You are?"

The smile left his features almost as quickly as it had come. "I don't know…"

She supposed anyone else would have questioned how you do not know who you, yourself, are. But she could tell the blond didn't want to continue on the topic.

**0~0~0~0~0~0**

Bard followed the suit-clad gentleman down the hall. He found himself in a room, two others in it. A girl with red-hazel eyes, and a boy with strawberry blond hair. The girl was seated while the boy stood in front of her, talking animatedly.

"I'll be back in just a moment. I must check on the Young Master."

The tall man, Sebastian as he said he was called, left him with the two other people.

They apparently hadn't noticed him, and he watched silently for a while, as they chatted like old friends, each of them having a small smile on their face.

"Oi."

Their attention shifted from each other to him, and the girl's face went slightly suspicious as her crimson eyes narrowed, while the boy smiled, though it didn't completely reach his eyes.

"Hiya!"

"Hello."

"I'm Bardroy."

"Mey-Rin."

The boy just smiled, and Bard decided not to even ask.

"I've got the feeling this is goin' to be interesting, aye?"

"I sure hope so!"

**0~0~0~0~0~0**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I know there wasn't much Sebastian in it, and there was no Ciel at all, but they'll be in the next chapter for sure! I think. Hopefully. Yeah, more than likely! **

**Love ya, Unimonkeys~!**


	6. Chapter 4- A Butler

"Young Master. Are you listening?"

Ciel's head snapped up at the sound of the silky smooth voice.

"What is it?"

"I was simply stating that Lady Elizabeth will be joining us today."

The demon's face seemed slightly annoyed at the lack of attention, but it was quickly hidden by his usual fake smile.

"She is?" Ciel sighed, before muttering sarcastically. "Lovely."

Elizabeth Midford was Ciel's cousin and ex-fiance. How did she already know he was back? It had barely been a week that he'd returned to Phantomhive Manor.

Sebastian chuckled in response, "If I may go to prepare the room now, Young Master?"

All he got in response was a stiff 'go.'

The second the demon left, the blunette found himself rummaging through papers hidden deeply within his desk.

'**Butler Dead In Carriage Crash'**

**'****Accident Leaves 20 Year Old Male Deceased'**

**'****Phantomhive Servant Dead: Was It Really An Accident?'**

**'****Butler's Death: Actually Meant For His Master?'**

The list went on and on, some of the papers even going as far as to claim Sebastian himself had planned to kill the Phantomhive, but something went wrong in his plot.

The young earl started reading one of the articles.

_'__Sebastian Michealis, butler for the Phantomhives, was found dead in a carriage accident last week. There are many theories as to how this may have happened; some believe the butler decided to commit suicide, or it was merely an accident, while others believe that the carriage was meant to kill the butler's Young Master, Ciel Phantomhive. A few even believe that Earl Vincent and Lady Rachel Phantomhive wanted to get rid of the butler.'_

Ciel immediately stopped with that paper. Why would _anyone_ ever believe his parents wanted to kill Sebastian?

The next one read:

_'__On June 16, 1889, butler for the noble Phantomhives, Sebastian Michealis, was killed when the carriage he was driving swerved off a cliff. Michealis was found outside of the carriage, which was odd since there was nothing indicating he could have fallen out, or crawled out. He had multiple wounds, assumedly from the rocks and other objects scattered below the cliff. It is possible, however, that the accident was staged. The fatal wound was a stab to the head. It could be from one of the rocks below, most of which were rather sharp, and one was found coated in Michaelis' blood, but that would not explain how the body ended up outside of the carriage, or the strange burns on his right hand. Our sources believe that after the crash, someone dragged an unconscious Michealis from the carriage, stabbed him with one of the rocks, as to make it seem from the accident, and burned the symbol into his hand.'_

Ciel stopped.

Murdered? Who the hell would want to kill Sebastian?

The sound of a knock on the door snapped him out of his pondering, as he stuffed the papers back down into the drawer, throwing a few papers and books over it for good measure, before sighing.

"Come in."

Sebastian stepped into the room, his usual smirk dusted across his lips, and gave Ciel a short bow.

_'__Bloody demon. I never even heard him coming down the hall.'_

"Young Master. Lady Elizabeth has arrived. I'm sure you wouldn't want to keep her waiting."

With a sigh, the blunette stood, walking out of the room, the demon following, all thoughts of the newspaper momentarily leaving his mind as he prepared for his…_lovely_ cousin.

**This is so short, and I'm so sorry! I've been really behind on my updates for all my accounts, and I really just wanted to get something to you guys! It's also aday late, because I was waiting to get it edited. Sorry! But murder. Do you think Sebby was killed, or was it an accident? If you think he was, who did it? :D**


	7. Chapter 5- We Should Throw A Party

"CCCIIIIEEEEELLLL!"

The blunette involuntarily shivered at his ex-fiance's shrill.

"Elizabeth. Hello."

"What are you wearing, Ciel? It's not cute at all!"

She was looking at his navy suit with distaste, and it seemed his choice in fashion was the only thing keeping her from hugging him.

"Clothes."

The blunette heard a slight chuckle in response and turned to momentarily give his butler a surprised look, the latter of which simply gave him a smirk.

Elizabeth frowned for a second, before smiling suddenly. "Ciel! We should throw a party to welcome you back!"

"I was only gone for about two weeks, Elizabeth."

"I know, silly~! That's why everyone else needs to know! We can invite everyone and anyone!"

The blonde spun around, flashing Ciel a bright smile.

"But-"

"You do agree, don't you?" She pouted, eyes watering.

"O-Of course!" The blunette held up his hands, obviously distressed at the idea of her crying.

"Yay! I can't wait, Ciel~!" Her smile came back, eyes drying immediately, as though she was never even about to break into sobs.

That chuckle could be heard once again, as Ciel's palm became acquainted with his forehead.

"Elizabeth, would you like our new maid to take you up to begin planning for this ball?"

"That sounds lovely, Ciel~."

Moments later, Mey-Rin was leading the excitable blonde girl up the stairs as she squealed over how much cuter she would look in pink.

"Young Master, should I go to prepare dinner? You should join in the party planning, correct?"

"I suppose so."

Ciel turned and started up the stairs.

"Oh, and Young Master?"

The blunette stopped turning to look at the butler.

"Trust me, this ball will be wonderful. After all, if I couldn't do that much, what kind of butler would I be?"

**While this is very short, I'm finally back on schedule with this story! So, I'll be updating weekly once more! *cheers by myself while everyone else stares* ****_ANYWAY_****, I'm hoping for the next chapter to be much longer. At least 1,000 words, and I'm aiming for about 2,000-3,000. I'm so bad at writing long chapters, tbh. Ah, and please, check out my Tumblr: ****_Vannaluv1321 _****You can use that to ask, suggest, or do anything for any of my stories! This story's tag will be #TLaD or #ToLoveADemon. Or, just #Vannaluv1321 to find all my stories and etc. Thanks in advance, unimonkeys~!**


	8. Chapter 6- He Told Me So

"Young Master. It would best if we prepared you for the party. Lady Elizabeth has insisted you don't come to the ballroom or dining room until it is time to begin."

Ciel looked up from his work with a sigh.

"Did she now? I suppose I should listen, then. I could get ready now, if it is so close as to me needing to."

Sebastian smiled in that strange way of his. "Indeed, my Lord."

The walk back to Ciel's room was silent and allowed the blunet time to think of something other than work or parties. Like Sebastian.

_Murder seems a bit much. I don't even remember him having any enemies. He seemed to be the type everyone liked. Even with our… relationship to say, I don't recall a single person speaking ill of him. I must say it is much more likely the whole thing was simply an accident._

They entered the room, and the demon went straight to the wardrobe, pulling out in outfit in the front.

"Lady Elizabeth had me prepare your clothing earlier this morning. She needed me to make some… minor adjustments to it."

The teen raised an eyebrow. "Adjustments? Meaning what?"

Sebastian smirked as he took the cover off the clothing.

Ruffles.

That was the first thing Ciel saw.

The monstrosity was a navy blue set, the shirt having ruffled sleeves and bluebells placed in the front pocket. It flared out ever so slightly at the edges. The shorts had strange lines running along the rims, and the jacket was tailed and simple.

"Wha—did she make this for a _woman?_"

The raven chuckled. "Would prefer I find something else, Young Master?"

"Obviously."

As his butler searched for something else, Ciel went to sit boredly on the bed.

"Sebastian?"

The demon kept his head in the wardrobe while answering. "Yes, my Lord?"

He sighed, "What am I missing?"

"Pardon?"

"Nothing."

"Ah, how about this, Young Master?"

Sebastian emerged with one Ciel's more ordinary sets, but a bit more formal. The pants and jacket were a dark shade of green, a white dress shirt to go along with it.

"It will do."

He was dressed rather quickly, and was soon back where he finds himself daily. His office. Sebastian strangely hurried to get downstairs. Actually, not so strangely as it was Elizabeth down those stairs.

He sat at the desk, trying to find out what it was he couldn't remember. What it was his mind refused to let him remember.

_'__Michealis was found outside of the carriage.'_

_'__He had multiple wounds.'_

_'__The fatal wound was a stab to the head.'_

_'__Strange burns on his right hand.'_

_'"__Show myself? But I believe you have seen me...Ciel Phantomhive."'_

_'__"I am not the Sebastian you used to know. Not anymore."'_

_'__"I doubt you could ever hate me."'_

"Argh, just who the hell are you, you bloody demon? Why can't I know the one thing that could tell me?" The teen found his hands tightly gripping his hair, and gasped as strands came out in his fingers from his rough tugs.

_'"__I made a new friend today, Ciel! He's very nice."_

_"__That's nice, Elizabeth."_

_"__You aren't the slightest bit worried? Your fiancé becoming friends with some stranger?"_

_"__Elizabeth, you know how I feel about this engagement. I cannot love you. Not in the way you truly need. For, I love someone else."_

_"__I-I'm sorry, Ciel. I'd… allowed myself to forget. It's much easier to forget then deal with the truth and the pain, is it not?"'_

Is that what had happened? Had he blocked out the pain? Why was this coming to him now? This moment in time?

_'"__No."_

_"__Ciel. Don't be like that. You know there are things even you do or will soon want to forget."_

_"__There won't. I will always wish to remember things that happen to me. No matter how horrid."_

_"__You will soon change your mind. He told me so."'_

**_'"_****_You will soon change your mind. He told me so."'_**

What does that even mean? Elizabeth was strangely serious that day. She'd never been like that. So somber.

It was very nerve wracking now.

That day, he'd stopped listening to her, deeming her too strange to have a conversation with that day. She was obviously speaking crazy.

But now, it all felt important. And Ciel needed to speak with Elizabeth.

**Sorry, it was shorter than I'd hoped! Only around 700 words. Next time, I promise it'll be longer! I just needed to get this out to you, loves. **


	9. Chapter 7- Roses

"Elizabeth, I-"

The boy began walking downstairs, only to find himself shoved back with surprisingly brutal force. Elizabeth stood in front of him, a smile on her face and green eyes sparkling with something unknown.

"Ciel! What are you wearing?! That isn't your outfit! What are you doing?! This is supposed to be a surprise party!"

"Ah, sorry, Elizabeth. It's just…I needed to speak with you."

The girl looked surprised for a moment, before her face returned to her usual smile.

"Oh! Well, just wait until later, Ciel~ I can't talk when I'm planning~!"

Then, the blonde ran off quickly, leaving Ciel standing there.

"What…just happened?"

Ciel shook his head and sighed, before heading back to his office. Well, at least he could have one more glance at those papers. Maybe he could find a coroner's report.

But, then, he stopped, halfway there. He could hear bubbling laughter from down the stairs, but it wasn't Elizabeth's small giggles, the servants' boisterous laughs, or Sebastian's chuckle.

It was the laughter of someone Ciel didn't know. And they sounded insane.

Elizabeth was so strange. Inviting strangers to his estate, before her 'party' had even begun. Insisting he wear that horrible blue terror.

And what the hell was that outfit? Ruffles and _flowers._ Bluebells of all things. Not even an interesting flower. Ciel had found he much more preferred roses.

_"__Ciel. Do you like flowers?"_

_Sebastian had smiled, as the carriage drove past a garden._

_"__Flowers? I don't much care for them."_

_"__Really? I kind of like them. Especially roses."_

_"__Roses?"_

_"__Yes." The man's eyes seemed to almost sparkle. "White roses are lovely. Symbolizing a new beginning and pure love."_

_Ciel had scoffed. "Sebastian, I never thought you for the type to have a knowledge of flowers."_

_"__H-Hey, shut up. I just found it interesting."_

Though Ciel had teased him then, by the time the butler's life had ended, the blunet had found a new appreciation for the roses. And they were the only flower he would leave at Sebastian's grave.

Ciel sighed once more. Just go to your office. Stop thinking so much. Don't remember such things that can never happen again.

Never.

**This is what I'll post today, because putting everything up right now would be an extremely long chapter, but the next part (likely the beginning of the party) should be up tomorrow or Wednesday. Just wondering: Would you guys prefer one long update (1,000+ words) at least once a month, or one short update (300-700 words) every week/every two weeks.**


End file.
